telesticraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves - The Alteleia People
The Elves are an immortal Race that live in the North-East of Ozera, deep in the forests of Valathiel, in the land of Sindar. They are the last of the Elder Races still living in Ozera, having been intrinsically involved in the systematic extermination of the Draconica and the Grand Reality Spell that sealed away the Malusdaedon. The Elves call themselves the Alteleia People - the exact origin of this name is unknown. They are slight in form, possessing a degree of speed and agility far beyond any other Race. However, their bodies are far less durable, and as a result, Elves are renowned for being unparalleled archers, as well as formidable magic users. The Last of the Elder Races Ozera was once home to seven different Races, including the Alteleia, Draconica and Malusdaedon. The names of the other four Elder Races have been lost to history, for reasons that are still debated about by scholars today. Given the lack of substantial and conclusive evidence about this time, most of what is taken as fact is actually no more than conjecture and educated guesswork. It wasn't until the emergence of the Dwarves and the Dwarven Archives that this period of time was properly documented. The Seven Elder Races lived in an universe that was saturated in magic due to the effect of a phenomenon known as the Merging. There are no records of this period of history, something many historians have tried to explain with their own theories, with varying degrees of success. The most generally accepted reason is that, like everything else associated with this period, the records were lost during the Sundering. As there are no mention of the Elder Races in Dwarven Archives, the Sundering has dated logically at 7000 - 8000 years prior. The destruction of the Trinity, however, is well documented. The Trinity was the name given to the tension-filled truce between last three Elder Races, which began to fall apart some 1000 - 1500 years after the Sundering. These events can be observed not only in the Dwarven Archives, but in the Elven Hall of Eternity as well. Over a period of just over 600 years, hostilities escalated and eventually erupted into a bloody, bitter war - so brutal was the suffering that the Elves have since refused to call any other military conflict by such a name: the very word 'war' has very different and deadly serious connotations in Elvish society. In the end, it was the Elves who emerged victorious, completely eradicating the other two Elder Races from Ozera. The Malusdaedon were sealed away by a Grand Reality level spell, not to any of the Seven Realms, but to the void, the space between them. The Draconica were hunted down and killed - the last, Jövrmünd, supposedly creating the Dwarves with His own Grand Reality Spell and teaching the new Race all that was known about the Draconica and the events that had transpired (if this legend is proven true, then a plausible source for the information in the Dwarven Archives would have been established). The cost of victory was unbearably high. The land of Mardesh to the North-West was committed to fire, and remains a burning wasteland dominated by a deadly, active volcano to this day. The Elven cities that once existed amongst the peaks of Dokean were crumbled and razed. The Elves themselves were on the brink of extinction, having lost more than three quarters of its population in the conflict. For this reason, to this day, the Elven High Lords remain wary of interacting with the outside world, and sequester their people in the citadels of Valathiel.